happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Calamity Begins A Home
Calamity Begins a Home is a HTFF episode. Starring *Nutty Featuring *Handy *Sniffles *Raymond *Sunset *Random Appearances *Lumpy Plot A tribe of ants appear, looking for more food. When suddenly they spot Nutty's house, due for it resembling a giant candy candy, they ants start to begin devouring it. Nutty is shown inside, eating Mentos, until he hears a loud noise, he goes outside and finds out a bunch of ants are eating his house. Nutty freaks out and decides to call for help. So he grabs out his phone and decides to contact all his closest friends. Later, Nutty shows off his eaten house to Sniffles, Handy, Sunset, Raymond and Random, while he talks about how horrible this is, Sunset is tempted to take a bite out of it herself, while Nutty is annoyed Sunset explains how she couldn't help it. Suddenly the team agrees they will help building them, Sunset begins by using a spell that uses bug spray, and begins to kill off all the ants. Handy comments about this being possible homicide, as Sunset is startled by Handy, and ends up spraying him with bug spray, Handy freaks out and ends up tripping over a box of nails, and he eventually ends up falling onto another set of nails, causing him to freak out, Raymond, who can't bare to see her boyfriend is pain, begins to pull out the nails, only for handy to die form blood loss. Later, the gang has finished Nutty's new house. Nutty is impressed and so Sunset teleports Nutty into the top floor. Where Nutty is pleased to see his new bedroom, and is pleased to see how Sunset added an ant farm, from 10 planets. (Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, Generica and The Planet where The Platypus Aliens dwell) Nutty is pleased with his new house, until he notices a taxidermy Handy, Nutty is creeped out so he tries to move it, however due for moving it by the teeth, Nutty ends up getting a cut, this causes him to freak out and end up breaking the ants free, and the ants start to bite Nutty, as he rushes down towards the second floor. Nutty, then notices the kitchen, so he cleans himself with the sink. Nutty then notices the giant rollable piano Raymond added, so Nutty begins to play a song with his feet, but then he spots a poster of a lemon added by Random on the giant glass window, Nutty is grossed out, due for lemons being fruit, so he rips off the poster, however the poster was hiding the faultily glass, so the glass crumbles down and impales Nutty, Nutty then is blinded and ends up slipping and getting rolled up in the rollable piano and ends up rolling on to the first and finale floor. Nutty is about to snap, until he finds out the first floor is spa, with robot servants. The robots begin to clam Nutty, as he relaxes. He also asks for robots to give him a soda, and when the robots to Nutty drinks it, but begins coughing it up, the soda lands on the robots and this causes them to short circuit and begin to beat the pulp out of Nutty. This is the last straw, so Nutty is given no choice but to end his life, buy taking out the mentos he had early and chugging them down with the soda. This causes him to explode and his remains splash on the robots. Raymond comes in asking if Nutty wants the gang to give him a tour, however Nutty's house ends up exploding, and leaving Raymond dead. Suddenly, Lumpy, Nutty's Insurance agent comes along, and tells Sniffles, Sunset Random that he and the rest of the insurance agency has built Nutty a brand new home. As the closing iris closes the three remaining builders walk away while shrugging off. Moral *"Home is were The Heart Is." Deaths *The ants die form bug spray. *Handy bleeds to death. *Nutty commits suicide by drinking soda and mentos combined. *The robots and Raymond are killed in the explosion. Trivia *The title is pun on the saying "Charity Begins a Home". *This is often compared to the Spongebob Squarepants episode, Home Sweet Rubble by fans. *Sunset is hinted to have an entomologist side. *The song Nutty plays on the piano resembles All Of Me by John Legend. *The working title was "Home Sweet Crumble". *Sanity was set to appear. Category:Season 98 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes